battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20150805032628
Louvre, Paris- The Louvre, a great museum had been changed back into a grand palace on the orders of Wilhelm Strasse as a way to greet officials visiting the city. On the Eiffel Tower, the Iron Cross flew over on the top, and the Das Reich hovered over the city with several escorting warships. Inside the -Louvre, Paris- The Louvre, a great museum had been changed back into a grand palace on the orders of Wilhelm Strasse as a way to greet officials visiting the city. On the Eiffel Tower, the Iron Cross flew over on the top, and the Das Reich hovered over the city. Inside the palace, Emmerich Schreiner and Gottlob Berger were inside the main room, talking about the Wulfburg incident with several SF and Wehrmact officials. Schreiner: And then the beast flung her out the door! It took out eight of my SF soldiers as well! Berger: Is she alright? Schreiner: She was shot in the head with a .50 caliber pistol! Berger: When I saw the body, it looked like it grazed her Schreiner: It did, that American's hand must have saved her brain, the bullet grazed the skull. Field Marshall Strasse is trying to preserve the body. Berger: For her Family? Schreiner: I guess, her uniform is on display in that case over there. He points to a case with a blood tattered female uniform, with several Wehrmact soldiers reading the display case's plaque. Berger: It is a shame, she was a fine leader. Her troops were devoted to her greatly. Shall I have a toast? Schreiner: Very well, a toast to Helga Von Schabbs, a great commander of the Fatherland. Group: For Helga Von Schabbs The group toasted, and each drank their wine, before continuing their discussions. Heer Official: So this virus weapon? Field Marshall Strasse is improving it? Schreiner: Ever since he gave it to Delusion, he's making sure he has an advantage. Luftwaffe Official: Did you hear about the F-262's recent deployments to the borders? She out-maneuvered several of our Adlers! Berger: I did, such a wonderful plane. Luftwaffe Official: Berger, that reminds me, how is your dog? Berger: Greta? She's at my house under care, after this I'll be heading home to see her. Schreiner: You only mention your dog, what about your family? Berger paused, and set down his wine bottle and glass, and looked at the group. Berger: Family? I lived in a house where my father abused me throughout my childhood. I tried to impress him, but he would beat me regardless of what I have done. My mother would never care, and would simply be beaten also, even when pregnant. Then..... they came... Heer Official: Who? Berger: The Italians.... they came to my home..... my Father had abandoned us for dead when they attacked. They came into my house..... and shot her dead..... and my newborn sister.... I could never get a job, I took up this.... this damned habit! He throws down his wine bottle, catching the attention of nearby soldiers and officers as it shattered. Berger: I could never get a job with those Italians, they would make fun of me, beat me, and ruined my life! Even when a UAC report came in showing the deaths of the Italians couldn't stop myself from falling in. But then... I met him. Schreiner: Who? Beger: The Füher as we call him now, he gave me a chance to take back what was rightfully ours, let us rise to freedom! Then Field Marshall Strasse gave me this rank, a rank that I can have pride in. And a great moment happened. When I was given the orders to take Italy, I could finally... get my revenge.... on all those who stood in my way! And I am here now, and I have a new enemy to take care of.... that American Schreiner: We'll see him soon enough Berger, I'm sure he will be deployed on another mission to get that Folder... Well then, we should head to our rooms, I got word that a storm is coming, and our SF convoys will be here in three hours. Berger: Excellent, I shall be in my room. Schreiner: Good day to you gentlemen, the conference starts tomorrow, yes? Heer Official: Yes. Heil Strässer! Schreiner: Heil Strässer OOC: To be continued with the post below.